RIO: A New Life
by Alexander the Blue Macaw
Summary: NOTE: This is my first story & chapter, please come take a look and let me know what you think. Thanks!. Shortly after the plane incident, Blu and Jewel are now safely back in the bird sanctuary. They've had one hell of an adventure, but now it's time for Jewel and Blu to get to know each other a bit more, & set out for this new life!(Rated T:For Safety).
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**NOTE: So here we are people!, my first story and chapter. I'm really going to try with this one.**  
><strong> And I know most of you would like a story to be as long as possible which I will.<strong>  
><strong> I am a huge Rio fan, so hopefully the stories I make on them are going to be good.<strong>

So then onto the Story!...

***Proximately 3 & Half Hour's after the plane incident!***

So it was another day in the city we all know & love, Rio De Janerio... well technically the day was coming to an end. All the residents in Rio, where ending

their daily routine. It had been a busy one for sure, but nothing could compare a busy day to two people in particular... Or should I say 'Bird's'.

Can you guess who?...

You're most certainly right, our beloved Blu & Jewel. [For you who haven't seen Rio or ever read about it, I'll explain the Character's after].

In over two day's Blu had come from Minnesota to Rio De Janerio, had been smuggled again. Had been chained to the last know female spix

macaw, (which happened to be his future wife). & then happened to see himself Jump out of a plane for the girl he loved.

Sure it was a bit much to take in, but now it leaves us with one more question...

What happens next?

.

.

.

***Blu's -POV-***

Good God... I said, the fact that I couldn't believe the events that had happened these past two day's. But thinking about all that, it Just leaves me thinking what's coming next. I mean what should I do?, Go back to Minnesota? I couldn't possibly, I mean I cant leave Jewel by herself. But does she love m- I-I mean like me? But then again, I suppose there's only one way to find out. The more I though, the more I wanted to find out.

.

.

.

While Blu was thinking, but I bet you're wondering where Jewel's whereabouts. Well, Jewel was in the treatment room. Considering she broke her wing. But

while her wing was being examined she could only lock her thoughts on one thing, or someone. She had been non-stop thinking about Blu since the plane incident. She though how loving & caring he was. But while she though about that, her expression changed to a sad one. Why?

Well ever since Blu had met her, she had been horrible to him. Calling him a pet & doubting him. And that fact that he couldn't fly made it ten times worse.

But throughout their Journey, Jewel became more attached to Blu.

.

.

.

***Jewel's -POV-***

I'm in love with Blu!, yep. The first thing that came out of my beak. Well, it was true. The bird that couldn't fly, was very clumsy & sweet and caring. Everything that I loved

about Blu, and how I never saw that from the start... I don't know.

.

.

.

While Blu was waiting in the breeding room (where Blu & Jewel first met), Blu heard a door close. He looked over to where the sound came from, & what did he see?

Well It was Jewel Indeed. "Hey Jewel!" Blu shouted, happy to see her. "Oh, hey Blu!" Jewel happily walked up to Blu. Blu had noticed that Jewel had cast on her wing. Even

though her wing was in bad shape, but he had to ask her how her wing was. "So, Uh... how's you're wing?" Blu asked worryingly. Jewel smiled a little, because she knew it

wouldn't take long for him to worry. "Thanks for asking Blu, but no. It's quite bad, and it's hurting quite a bit". Jewel then shed a tear, that didn't go unnoticed by Blu. Blu

wanted to hug her, but was a little scared. But then he didn't need to, because it turned out Jewel running into his wings. Blu then hugged her back, Blu felt sorry for Jewel.

Not being able to fly didn't really bother Blu. But for it to happen to Jewel, that wouldn't go down. Being the free spirited bird she was, she shouldn't be stuck on the ground.

At least it wasn't forever right?...

"4 WEEK'S!" Jewel shouted at the top of her lungs. "Je...Jewel, don't worry. It'll fly... I...I mean go by. Jewel gave him a slight glare, which Blu gave out his awkward laugh.

"Uh...yeah, about that" Blu said. "Jewel look on the bright side, you'll be flying out in the Jungle in 4 week's. At least it's not forever." Jewel knew that Blu was right, she then

looked at him. She though it might actually be fun spending these 4 week's with Blu. She thought it'll be funny to tease Blu a little. "Well Blu, I suppose you're right. At lease I'll

have some company". She said while giving Blu a sexy look. Blu turned bright red, "Uh...um, I...Is that Linda calling me? Coming Linda!" Blu quickly flew off to where his

imaginarty sound came from. Jewel burst out laughing, and she couldn't stop. And when she finally did, she only said 6 words after that.

"This is going to be great!"...


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Important Word's

**NOTE: I hope you guy's liked the first chapter?, I really do want to carry on with this story. & I don't worry I will. Also I said in the last chapter that I would explain the Charcter's. **

**Well onto the story!...**

**Charcter's!**

**Blu - (Male Blue Spix Macaw): He has Dark Blue feather's, chocolate brown eye's & grey talons. He's slightly taller than his wife Jewel. Blu is smart, handsome, clumsy & very socially awkward.**

**Jewel - (Female Blue Spix Macaw): She has cerulean feather's, and emerald eye's (Green), and she had black talons. Jewel is the complete opposite of her Husband Blu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Blu's -POV-***

It's been a few day's now, and I haven't confessed my feeling for Jewel... yet. I'll find the courage to tell her soon, I have been sleeping with her since we got

back. And yes she did kiss me, but we still need to say those 3 words to each other. Anyway today I though I might take Jewel to the new bookstore that

Linda had opened up a about a week ago. And I'm still very happy about that, I get to keep my best friend and be with the one I Love.

.

.

.

Blu was walking around for a bit, waiting for Jewel to wake up. Even though he could fly, he fancied walking. & plus, the room wasn't really big enough. And

that was even coming from Blu. After walking for a little while, Blu decided to go check up on Jewel. She was still there, but he noticed she was shivering.

But what he didn't realise that Jewel was secretly awake!

.

.

.

***Jewel's -POV-***

I know I shouldn't but I have to see Blu's Personality, a little more. I opened my left eye, and I saw Blu looking for something. He flew out of the

hollow. Minutes later Blu came back, which seemed a leaf in his talons. I quickly closed my eye before he saw me. The next thing, I felt a the leaf drape over

me. I couldn't help but smile, after a minute I opened my eyes and saw Blu laying next to me. I put my wing over him and started stroking his head, Blu then opened his

chocolate brown eye's and lovingly stared into mine. I think Blu was getting used to this whole love thing. I would confess my feelings for him, but I want to hear from him first.

"Hello there mister clumsy clot" I said jokingly. "Hey, I'm not clumsy... well maybe a little. But still". I couldn't help but giggle, "Sorry Blu, So... I was Just wondering where this

leaf came from actually. Do you know anything about it?". "Uh...I...I don't know where that came from" Blu said, trying his best to lie. "Uh huh, sure Blu. Did this leaf just

randomly appear?" I asked expecting a simple answer. "Well Jewel, you never know these days. Probably might have". I Just stared at him trying to hold in the biggest laugh at

what my male counterpart had just said. I couldn't any longer, "Hahahahaha!, Oh Blu!". "Oh... alright, I put it there!". I got up and gave Blu the biggest hug possible, "Blu look

at me" I said while using my wingtip to slightly move his head to face me. "Thank you" I meant that from the bottom of my heart, you know Blu is exactly who I need in my life.

And whether he knows it yet or not. "You're not mad at me?" He asked, still a little edgy around me. "Of course not. You know Blu, you don't have to be scared of me anymore".

Blu sighed, "I know Jewel, I'm sorry". Blu gave Jewel a hug, which made her smile and giggle. "So... Jewel I was wondering, do you want visit the new bookstore?" He asked.

.

.

.

Jewel had agreed to visiting the new bookstore, to see how Blu used to live. An hour had passed since, Blu and Jewel arrived at the new book store. "Wow, looks Just like the

old one". Linda opened the door and said "Okay you two, you can go look around if you like. I'll be in the living room if you need me". Jewel was looking around until she noticed

Blu's old bird cage. She giggled to herself and shook her head. "So Blu, 'm guessing that's where you slept?" She asked. Blu looked at where she was pointing, and laughed.

"Yes Jewel that is where I slept, care to take a look?" Blu asked, knowing his response was going to be a definite NO. "Hahaha!, Oh Blu. If you think I'm going in there you an

think again!". Blu had a sudden idea, as he smirked. Jewel saw this and knew what he had in mind. "Blu, don't you even think about it!". With that Blu chased her around the

bookstore. All around the living room, passing Linda who was just sat there. Who hadn't had the slightest clue on what was going on. All upstairs, until Blu had finally caught

Jewel. Both panting, Blu picked up Jewel and carried her to his homemade cage. "Blu you put me down this instant!". While she was having a go at Blu, she kept giggling in

between. Notifying Blu that she wasn't really serious about their current situation. "See it's not that bad". Jewel had to admit that it actually really wasn't. "Well Blu, I suppose

it's not that bad". But nothing, not even her lover could change the reality of Jewel ever staying in a cage for more that five minutes. Jewel now done with looking around, it was

time for to get a little payback. "Now then mister!, for dragging me in here". She gave an evil smirk, while was defiantly didn't go unnoticed by Blu. "Uh oh!". With that Blu

opened the cage door and flew out, followed by Jewel. "Tyler Blu Gunderson! you get back here this instant!." The tables had turned, Blu flew up to the bedroom and his under

the bed. By this time Jewel had entered the room, "Blu come out come out wherever you are!" Jewel giggling to herself. Jewel was looking around the room, until she had noticed

something. That something happened to be the end of Blu's tail feather's, sticking out from under the bed. Jewel slowly crept up to the bed, and suddenly grabbing Blu's tail

feather's and yanking him out from there. "He...Hey Je...Jewel!". Jewel didn't say anything, other than just sitting on top of Blu. Followed after Jewel locking her beak with

Blu's.

.

.

.

***Blu's -POV-***

It honestly felt like forever. Longer than our first kiss. The sensational feeling, felt like pure bliss. "That's our second...right?". Jewel just giggled. "It sure was handsome".

She replied. I happened to blush after that, hiding it away. "So what do you want to do now Bluey?". Out of nowhere, she gave me this brand new nickname, which I loved

straight away. "Well we co...I you could go take a bath, if you like? I mean I'm fine at the moment". Jewel giggled once again. I had always seemed to make her laugh.

"No... you're coming with me Mr Lovable". With that complement, she had made me laugh.

.

.

.

Blu and Jewel flew to the bathroom. Jewel was a little curious. "Blu what's this?" She asked. "This is a bath, what humans use to wash themselves". Blu want to the tap and

started to turn the hot tap. "_Okay let's make it warm". _Jewel had heard Blu whisper that to himself, and then came out with "Wait!, you can make it hot". Blu looked at her,

knowing Jewel didn't really know much. "Oh yeah, of course. But the only bad thing is that its take's a while until its ready". While Jewel was waiting, she though she might as

well look around for a few minutes. She came across a box, saying _Blu's Stuff._ She had to take a look at this, she started to look through his things. While looking she found a

picture. "_Aww_...", that picture was actually a picture of Blu when he was a chick. _"He's so cute, well not much as changed. That's for sure"._ She said while gigging. Next thing

she heard...

"Hey!". Yep, it was Blu. "Hahahahaha, Oh Blu come on. You are though!". "Alright maybe a little, it's so embarrassing. Jus...Just don't tell anyone... okay?". Blu begged, hoping

know one else finds out about it. "Okay okay, I promise". Jewel laughed and then hugged Blu, followed by a kiss. Blu though to himself "_Never get's old!"._

Finally the bath was ready, so Blu took Jewel to the bathroom. "Well her we go". Blu said. Jewel stepped in, "Wow, this is so relaxing". She said.

"Blu can you preen my back for me please?". Blu climbed into the bath and got behind Jewel, It only took Blu about a minute, considering Jewel was already clean. But for Blu,

It took about five minutes. "There we go Blu, all done". "Thank's Jewel". Blu said, kissing Jewel. Jewel giggled & then blushed.

Blu and Jewel climbed out of the bath, dried them self off and then decided to go and sit up on the watch tower, so they can watch the sun go down.

"What a beautiful sunset". Jewel said. "Yeah". The only thing Blu had said until he though. "Well there is something more beautiful then this". Jewel though to her self what it

could be, but she had no idea. "What's that then Blu?". She asked, "You Jewel, my angel". That's when Jewel really blushed. "Aww... Blu!". She grabbed him and hugged him to

death, "Come here you big blue goof ball". The only thing Blu could say was "_Can't breath...". _Jewel suddenly let go out, "Oops, sorry Blu". She said while giggling.

.

.

.

***Blu's -POV-***

You know... while we sat there I though to myself. I remember thinking to myself, that I needed to say those 3 all important words to Jewel. Maybe this was the perfect time to.

I sat their, the complete admiration that I showed towards Jewel. She just sat their, looking beautiful as always. Looking out towards the sunset. "_Well here we go". _Blu thought

to himself. "Je...Jewel". Jewel looked back at Blu and responded "Yes Blu?" Blu took a deep breath. Blu probably though that Jewel would know what's coming. "We...We'll we've

been together for some time now". Jewel smiled increasingly, she knew what was coming. "Yeah...". "So uh... what was I going to say?, Oh yeah. I uh... have feelings for

you". Jewel just giggled and then said "Go on...". Blu took on last deep breath...

"Jewel I...I Lo...Love you!".

Jewel jumped up in joy "YES!" She grabbed Blu and hugged him and never stopped. "I Love you too Blu! and I will never stop loving you". She said too happy she started

crying. I wiped away her tears and then though to myself...

"I'm going love this life!".

**NOTE: Well there we have it everyone, my second chapter is done. Please let me know what you think in the comments section. I'll be working on the third chapter straight away. I don't have school or work or anything so, it should be soon!. Thank people, see ya soon!**

**- Jordie**


	3. Chapter 3: Update

**NOTE:**

**Hey Rio Lover's!, Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. Reason Why?...**

**Well the reason is because I am in the armed services (British Army), & I'm mostly busy all the time. It's only now and then that I get time **

**to write this story up. So I'm really sorry about that. I should be able to continue on the weekend! Thanks for you're time!**

**PS. If anyone could give me the best possible idea for the next chapter, a lot on my mind at the moment. Thank's!**

**- Jordie **


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach and Future Thoughts

**NOTE: He we finally are! I'm so, so sorry guys and girls. I know I haven't updated my story in AGES! Due to the fact it was Christmas and the new year, I was spending a lot of time with my Family and Friends so. I do apologise for that, and as you all know I have been away also because of work.**

**I want to thank everyone for pointing out my mistakes and giving me the courage to keep writing. And especially a big thanks to "Fan Fiction Guy" for giving me so many ideas for my chapters in the future, for that Thank You!**

**Please let me know where I've gone wrong to help e write better and give you exiting stories you all want.**

**So that's pretty much it, I don't want to keep you all waiting, so onto the story!**

.

It had now been two weeks since Blu had confessed his feelings for Jewel, and since then they have been enjoying each others company. Blu and Jewel

were now planning on going to the jungle as soon as Jewel's wing had healed. Jewel had no doubt that Blu was going to hesitate on the subject, but

he knew full well that the jungle was their real home and he'd have to get use to it... for Jewel.

In the artificial jungle, in a artificial hollow were Blu and Jewel. Blu was the first

to open his eyes, followed by a big yawn. Blu then sat up a little and looked to his left, laying their in his wings was the most beautiful bird in the world...

his beloved Jewel. Blu always kept the though on how he still got with her in the first place, and Jewel would always say the same thing "_Because Blu, you're _

_funny, sweet, handsome, nerdy and have a heart of pure gold. You're all a girl could as for". _Blu smiled at the though every time, now realising how lucky he

was. As Blu was siting there thinking

among himself he felt something brush against the side of his body, it was Jewel stirring in her sleep. Another though crossed Blu mind "_Looks like it's _

_time to wake up the Gem of the Forest". _With that Blu gently shoved Jewel on her side while whispering softly "Jewel honey, it's time to get up". Blu didn't

need to say more than that as Jewel slowly got up from her slumber. Blu sat there as he watched his girlfriend awoke, she opened her turquoise eye's and

looked at Blu with a lovingly smile. "Morning sweetie" Jewel said while giving Blu a peck on the beak which he returned. "Morning honey, how'd you sleep?"

Blu asked. "I slept great thank you Blu, especially with you next to me" Jewel said. Blu couldn't help but blush and to which Jewel giggled at. That's one thing Blu loved about

Jewel was her laugh.

He found it really cute. "Jewel have I ever told you how cute you're laugh is?" Jewel looked at him and smiled while giving him another peck on the beak,

then whispered. "Yes you have" She said with a slight giggle, Blu laughed in response. "Uh, Jewel are you hungry?" Jewel nodded and said "Yeah a little".

That said Blu responded "Okay, I'll be right back". Blu flew off leaving Jewel in the artificial hollow to get breakfast. Blu didn't need to knock on the door,

considering it was already open for them to come and go whenever they wanted. Once Blu got to the kitchen he grabbed a couple of mangoes and headed back

to Jewel. "Hey Jewel, I'm back" Blu said as he placed two mangoes down by Jewel's talons. Blu noticed Jewel's expression changed from Happy, to on the

verge of a breakdown she was that Happy. She absolutely loved mangoes, and she had done since she was young. But the funny thing was that before Blu

even had the chance to start his and while I was writing this part of the chapter, Jewel had already finished hers. "Uh, Jewel. Are you okay?" Jewel just looked at him as to say if

she didn't know. "yeah, why?" Blu

just looked at her with a blank expression, "Nothing, nothing". But in his head was a different story, "_I think that mango would disagree". _After Blu had finished his mango, they

decided to walk around a bit in the artificial jungle. Talk among

themselves, "So Jewel, what do you want to do today?" Blu asked, Jewel though about it for a moment. Considering Jewel had a broken wing, there wasn't really much too do.

But something did come across her mind. "Say Blu, I don't know if you want too. But how about going to Ipanema Beach?" Jewel asked. Blu really didn't want to disappoint

Jewel. So if that's what she wanted to do, then that's what if would be.

"Sure Jewel I'd love too, but I'll have to check with Tulio first". Blu headed out of the artificial jungle into the treatment room, where Tulio was. "Oh hey Blu!. how's

Jewel doing?" Blu looked at Tulio and squawked happily, letting him know that she was fine. Blu was looking for a pen and paper, because pretty much the only way they could

communicate. After Blu found what he was looking for he began writing his note to Tulio, which consistently said "_Is it okay if me and Jewel go out to the beach for a while, we _

_promise to be back soon. It would mean _

_a lot to Jewel". _Tulio though about if for a second, then he realised. If... only if, he were to let Blu and Jewel out, that they might mate. After all this is the one thing Tulio hoped

for, and the very reason why Blu came to Rio in the first place. Tulio put the note down, smiled and happily said in response. "Sure Blu! why not, but don't been too long okay?".

Blu squawked once more as a thank you. Tulio obviously didn't understand, but presumed it was a thank you.

Blu had got back to Jewel to tell her the good news, "Jewel honey, you really fancied going huh?" He asked. Jewel responded "Yeah...", Blu looked at him with a big grin.

"Well wait no longer, come on lets go!". The very second Blu had even finished his sentence, Jewel ran into him and embraced him into a big tight hug. Only with one wing of course, still enough too take the wind out of Blu. "Can't breath", "Oh thank you, thank

you, thank you!, This is going to be so much fun!". Blu loved to see Jewel happy, and from now on he intended to keep it that way. "No problamo" Blu said catching his breath

back.

.

Jewel had convinced Blu just to fly there, to which Blu simply said 'No'. Why? "Blu but why?" Jewel asked. "Because Jewel I don't want you to feel left out due to the fact I can

fly and you can't". Jewel couldn't believe the words that just came out of Blu's beak. "_Blu's actually doing this just so I wont feel _

_left out? Wow". _Jewel locked beak's with Blu which proximately lasted a good ten seconds. "Thank you Blu, I mean...I...I don't know what to say? I cant believe you would

actually walk all this way just so I don't feel left out." Blu smiled at her and gave Jewel a warm hug. "Of course honey, I mean... I wouldn't want you to feel left out. And anyway

we can get longer outside if we walk and plus we can talk about, you know... things". Blu said with a slight grin followed by a wink, Jewel giggled at her boyfriends silliness.

And that was one thing she had to admit, Blu had definitely gotten

more confidence while being with her. Maybe that's all Blu ever needed was someone to talk to. Fact is that considering Blu had been alone pretty much for 15 years, no wonder

Blu was shy. While they were walking they heard something in the distance, it sounded like... arguing but with familiar voices. Blu was the first to hear it. "Jewel do you hear

that?" Blu asked curiously, Jewel carefully listened.

"Yeah I hear it too". As they were listening out carefully, the next thing they heard loud and clear... "NO!, we need to go find them", "I KNOW THAT! But WHERE?". As Blu and

Jewel got closer, they saw the two figures. And those two happened to be only Nico and Pedro, the Samba lovers. "Maybe we should go get Raf..." Before Pedro could finish, Blu

called out. "Nico, Pedro...", Nico and Pedro looked in the direction of where their names were being called from. They were left in shock, before saying in unison "BLU, JEWEL!".

They flew down to there lost friends and greeted them in the most respected and friendly way, relived that they were okay. Nico started of with "Are you two okay?" Followed

by Pedro's curios and serious question "How'd you two get out? We were so worried about you!". Blu and Jewel looked at each other and giggled, then Blu looked at Nico.

"Don't worry, were okay". "To answer you're question Pedro, it was all thanks to 'Mr Fancy Feathers' here". Jewel stated while giving Blu a peck on the beak. Nico and Pedro got

left wondering something, "Wait a minute... you two are finally together!" Nico said filled with joy. Knowing that their work to get them to fall in love had paid off.

.

After Blu and Jewel explained their end of the adventure, Nico and Pedro were extremely happy for the now couple. Explaining to the two Samba masters that their plan of going

to the Beach, they ended up tagging along with their favourite lovebirds. Before setting off they decided it would be best if they told Rafael the news. After the short walk, they

arrived at the part of the jungle Blu and Jewel knew all too well.

"Jewel, I really don't like this". Blu whispered to Jewel, while he was surveying his surroundings for anything suspicious.

"Me neither, but we have no choice". Jewel whispered back to him.

They were getting closer and closer to the rock they used to try and get the chain off. Blu and Jewel looked at it then at each other.

"Brings back memories huh?". Jewel said with a slight giggle, remembering Blu's plan and how it turned out.

"It sure does, gee. Imagine what it would of been like if it 'had' worked".

"I couldn't imagine Blu". They were now in the dead zone, ready to be ambushed twice over, but all they heard was nothing. Until...

"ATTACK!", "AHHH!" Blu screamed. Blu had 7 toucan kids pulling out his feathers from every way, "OW!, Watch the tail feathers!". They never attacked their Aunt Jewel for

some what reason, just focusing their attack on their Uncle Blu. Jewel, Nico and Pedro all giggled at the sight of Blu being overpowered by the kids, and now Jewel decided to

help her Boyfriend / Soon to be mate. Jewel helped Blu up, "Are you okay sweetie?". Blu looked back at his tail feathers that had just been pulled out, "Uhh, I guess. Thanks

Honey". Blu said with a smile, Jewel gave him a quick kiss and then said "Good, we'll sort out those feathers when we get to the beach". After stating that, Jewel slapped Blu's

tail feathers which made him jump. "Whoa, easy there honey". Blu said while chuckling, Jewel giggling in unison.

"Rafael you there?", Nico shouted. Before he could repeat, Rafael popped out of his hollow. "Hey amigos, wha...", before Rafael could finish he saw Blu and Jewel standing

side by side. "BLU, JEWEL!" He said while flying down to them, then pulling them into a big hug. "Hey Rafi! It's good to see you again", Blu stated.

"Are you two okay, and how'd you get off that plane?" He asked. Jewel grinned and then turned towards Blu. "Thanks to 'Mr. Lovable' here, he jumped out of that plane for me.

Due to the fact I fell out because Nigel broke my wing". Jewel said while showing Rafael her plastered wing. Rafael had a worrisome look on his face, and then said

"I'm really sorry Jewel, but that doesn't explain how you two got out?". Jewel looked down and smiled while turning her leg side to side (Because she was blushing).

"Well... after Blu had caught me, he said 'I'm not going to let you go!, were chained to each-other birds remember'. And then I kissed him and he felt the rhythm of his heart

and flew me to safety". Rafael couldn't believe Blu's actions, "Wow Jewel, looks like you're the lucky bird now". "That I can agree on", she said while dreamily looking at Blu.

"I knew you would do it Blu!". Blu smiled and said, "Thanks Rafi, all thanks to my sweet Jewel here". Blu said giving Jewel a kiss on the cheek. "Aww, stop it you". Jewel said

giving Blu a playful push. "So... Rafael, me, Jewel, Nico and Pedro were wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us?" Blu asked.

.

After Rafael agreeing to go with them to the beach, and another 20 minute walk, they finally arrived. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I came here" Jewel said, and then

looked down with sorrow. Blu noticed this and then spoke up, "Jewel, are you okay?". Jewel looked up and nodded slightly, "Yeah, yeah. It's just the last time I came here I was

all alone". Jewel them quickly and tightly hugged Blu, while softly crying on his chest. "Please don't leave me Blu, Please, You're the only bird that has ever made me feel this

happy. I need you in my life Blu". Blu couldn't bear to see Jewel like this, and then spoke up. "Hey, hey it's okay." Blu said while wiping Jewels tears away, "I promise I'll

never leave you, I'll love and cherish you forever. And most importantly... I'll never let you go. After all we are chained to each-other birds remember?". Jewel had a tear form

in her eye, but this time it was a tear of happiness. "Thank you Blu", she said softly.

.

It was coming to the end of their day, with the sun setting in the distance.

Blu and Jewel we're sat together on the Beach, Nico and Pedro were singing as always and Rafael, Eva and their kids were enjoying their family time.

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset", Jewel said. "Yeah, but I have to say there is something more beautiful than this". Jewel tried to figure out what it might be.

"And what might that be Bluey? ". Blu blushed at the newly nickname Jewel had just gave him, and then stated his answer. "You Jewel...", Jewel blushed.

"Aww Blu, you really know how to make a girl happy don't you". Blu laughed and then shrugged. For a while they just sat there, admiring the horizon. During that time, Jewel

was thinking to herself and then turned towards Blu to take a good look at him. _"Wow, what a handsome macaw. Funny, Sweet, Intelligent, Cute and has a heart of pure gold. _

_What more could I ask for?". _Then something crossed Jewel's mind, "Hey Blu, um... Wh, Uhh would you say. If I asked you how would you feel on starting a Uhh". Jewel then

cleared her throat.

"Family?"...

Blu just blankly stared into the sunset then looked down at his talons. _"Damit Jewel!, why did you have to bring this up now!". _She thought to herself then looked back at Blu.

Then Blu said something Jewel was never expecting, "Yeah". Jewel looked at him with a confused facial expression. "Wait, what?", then Blu responded truthfully.

"Well Jewel, I do... I honestly do. I mean that was the reason I came here in the first place right?" Jewel, "Arr no?". "Oh arr, don't matter I'll explain later. Anyway, where was

I? Oh yeah, I mean If it makes you happy Jewel I'd be happy to. It'd be pretty exiting to be a father anyway". Blu said happily. Jewel was glad that Blu had excepted,

but she still agreed it was way too early. "Blu, you'll be the best father there ever will be". "Aww thanks Jewel". Blu said while blushing. "Anyway, I think we should be getting

back Jewel". Jewel nodded in agreement. So the two lovebirds walked back to the bird sanctuary ready to get some sleep, what Jewel didn't know was that she had a very big

surprise ahead of her the next day.

.

**And there we go guys and girls, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated for Soooooo long :(. I've currently been away. But finally here it is, and already working**

**on the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who commented giving me tips and pointing out my mistakes. And a very Special thanks to 'Fanfiction Guy' for **

**giving me so many ideas! Till next chapter PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alexander's Life

**Hey Guy's Alexander again! :) Just here to quickly tell you about this chapter. As you all know Alexander is Blu's brother. This**

**chapter is about where he is now and what he's been up too. So hope you enjoy**

**here's the story! :D**

The time was 2pm in the evening in the beautiful Amazonian rainforest. It was very peaceful for most, but for two Blue macaws maybe not.

"COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Shouted a male macaw. That macaw, his name was Alexander. "I'M TRYING, GOD DAMM YOU AL", and that?... That was Lily.

Alexander's wife. What was the situation you ask... Lily was having children. By the time I finish writing this sentence, she had done it. The

result being two boys and a girl.

"Ow, Ow Ow Ow" Alexander softly said, considering Lily was holding his wing too tight during her birth. "Ha Ha!, We done it" Lily said while

giving her mate a hug. "Oh Alex, I love you so much!". Alexander looked at her and smiled, "I love you too Lil". While they were having their

moment, something popped into Lily's mind. "Oh! Alexander we have to name them". Alexander replied "Oh yeah, I almost forgot". Alex sat their for a bit

until he had an idea. "Hey I know! Lil you name the girl and I'll name the boys?" Lily approved of her mates idea and said "Good thinking

sweetie". Five minutes had pasted, Alexander and Lily were talking while trying to think of names to give to their kids. Alex had thought of two,

"Hey honey, how about Oscar and Taylor?" Lily had to admit they were pretty nice names. "I love then Al" She said giving him a kiss. "And for the girl,

how about Summer?" "What a beautiful name, I love it". Lily was so happy, she couldn't bare it. She had a wonderful and caring mate and now 3

children by the names of Oscar, Taylor and Summer. It had been about an hour since they named their children, they had breakfast and now they was

just laying in their hollow enjoying each others company. Until a thought crossed Alexander's mind, Lily had noticed this and then spoke up.

"Alex sweetie, are you okay?" Alex looked to his left to see his slightly worried mate. "Uhh yeah I guess". "Alex..." There was no point in arguing,

so Alexander gave up. "Okay Lil sorry. It's just my brother...".

She felt sorry for her mate and came over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Alex,

hey! Maybe we'll find him one day". Alexander looked at her lovingly, and slightly smiled. "I sure hope so".

.

**And that's it everyone, I know this is a really short chapter, but... I just wanted to add this chapter to tell you where my OC was at**

**and what he's up too. Just a quick reminder that 'Alexander' is Blu's older brother. And he is searching for him since they got separated**

**15 years again from the smugglers. (As seen in RIO) at the beginning. Anyway hope you lot are good, and I'll see you in the next chapter!7**

**- Alexander the Blue Macaw**


End file.
